Sadly Murder is Illegal Because Otherwise
by SethCohenRocks-2009
Summary: Get ready to see Lily and her best friend, Altaira McLaggen in a whole new light. James and Sirius won't know what's coming. Rated M for swearing and suggestive themes. J/L S/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"God sake Lils. This isn't frickin' hilarious. I've got bloody white hair."

"Come on Al, it's not white and it looks brill. So much more you." Lily replied as she painted her toenails midnight blue, a cascade of red hair falling onto her bare legs. Altaira stared at her reflection in the mirror. There were the long pale legs; a butt clad n bleached denim shorts, a fairly average bust covered by a Rolling Stones t-shirt, an array of jewellery on her fingers, wrists and dangling from her neck and then there was her newly dyed hair blonde hair that crept just below her shoulders. Her blue eyes were rimmed in black kohl that made them pop out all the more. She had to admit she did look awesome.

"I'm right, aren't I?" asked Lily as she glanced up at her best friend.

"Get lost Lils." said Altaira McLaggen as she threw a pillow towards Lily, narrowly missing her head.

"Do you want nail polish on your floor?" asked Lily, rolling her eyes.

"You dare." smiled Al.

It was then that Altaira actually looked at her best friend. Lily Evans was so different in "real" life to how she was at school. If only James Potter could see his Lilypad now. Lily was dressed in a bodycon skirt that reached three inches above her knees and a lace long sleeved top which underneath had a camisole. On her feet were no shoes as her nails were still drying but she had on a silver anklet which matched the bangles on her right wrist.

At school she and Lily played their parts well; everyone saw them as the dowdy dull bookworms of Hogwarts. They had fooled everyone but James had apparently fallen for Lily all the same. She wondered what would happen when they went back to school next week.

"Hey Lilydoll, fancy getting some sweets from the larder?"

Lily's eyes lit up, "Sugar?" Altaira nodded smiling, she knew her best friend so well.

Immediately Lily jumped up and ran out of the room with Altaira chasing after her down the stairs. Five minutes later they returned with their arms laden with Honeydukes' confectionary. They all their goodies out on Al's bed which they also sat on. As Altaira broke off a bit of chocolate she spoke, "Lils, we are going to have to be us this year. No more pretending."

Lily put down her chocolate, "Yeah."

"I think as your hemline retreats James is going to be more and more likely to jump you." Altaira laughed.

"I'd like to see him try."

"Oh sweetie, he will." Altaira raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Remind me again, why am I friends with you?"

"Because frankly I rock." grinned Altaira.

"True."

"Fancy going a drive?" Altaira couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts but she wanted to see as much of London as she could before she left.

"Your car downstairs?" Altaira's parents were cut of the same cloth as Mr and Mrs Potter who had abandoned the pureblood obsessive way of life a long time ago. This meant that she could drive her car and listen to muggle music. It also meant, thank god, that there was no arranged marriage in her future cause knowing her luck she'd get stuck with Sirius "God's gift to women" Black. "Yeah." Altaira slipped on a pair of old graffitied converse and grabbed her brown satchel while Lily tied her feet into a rather dangerous looking pair of heels. Lily, unlike Altaira, was vertically challenged so felt the need to wear heels constantly. Another thing James was going to learn this year as those heels were frickin' painful to be stepped on by, Altaira knew that feeling well.

Soon Altaira and Lily were driving along in Altaira's beat-up old convertible with music blaring out from the speakers. Altaira was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses and Lily had hers perched on her head. They were driving along quite happily until Lily spoke, "I reckon you and Black would make a good couple." Altaira's foot went down on the brake pedal, "What the fuck!" she half screamed. Beeps came from the vehicles around them and Al took her foot off the brake.

"You guys are a bit similar that's how."

"He's a fucking man-whore Lily." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Cause you are so innocent in that department."

"Yes." There was a pause, "At Hogwarts I am anyway." Lily smiled. Altaira began to speak once more, "Actually if me and Black were together…"

"Altaira Black does have a ring to it."

"… You and Jamesiepie's kids are only going to have to go to one house to see their godparents."

"Shut up Altaira. Just you wait till you're not driving." glared an angry Lily.

"I think Lily Potter sounds lovely, don't you?" smirked Altaira.

"God I hate you."

"Don't lie Lily, good girls don't lie."

"Good thing I don't give a fuck what good girls do then." growled Lily who refused to look at Altaira for the rest of the journey.

Altaira pulled up in front of their favourite record shop and watched as Lily stomped in before her. Sighing; Al stepped out of her car, shoving her keys into her bag with them joining the mixture of crap that lived in all of her bags. She walked into the shop and went and sat upon the front corner, noticing Lily sulking at the back of the shop. She turned to face the shop assistant while shoving a stick of gum in her mouth, "Hey Kay."

Kay nodded his shaggy blonde hair, "What's up with Evans?"

"She's pissed with me. I mentioned her admirer from school, although…" She smiled, "In my defence I was provoked." Altaira ran her right hand through her hair all the while watching her grouchy best friend. "Just give her a minute." smiled Kay, his blue eyes gleaming.

"What do you know?" Al narrowed her eyes at him. This only left Kay smiling even more brightly.

"Fuck you…" muttered Al under her breath.

All of a sudden the door crashed open and there entered a tall dark haired teenager. Lily turned her head and a massive smile erupted on her face. Altaira glared momentarily at Kay before she jumped off the counter and ran towards the guy. She grabbed him in her arms and squeezed him tightly; she was soon joined by Lily who shrieked, "Dannyl!"

"Kay!" shouted Altaira, "Get your ass over here. I want a group hug."

"I love you guys." smiled Lily.

"Even me?" asked Altaira with puppy dog eyes.

"Yep; even you, Mrs Black." Lily laughed.

A few minutes later they hugging had ceased and they all were sitting on the vinyl floor discussing their summers. They had met 3 years previously when Lily and Altaira had fought them more the new Cryovers album. The girls had won of course. There and then a bond had been built, one that had only got stronger in the time that had passes. Dannyl was two years older than the girls and was Kay's older cousin by a year. They both shared the same blue eyes but apart from that they couldn't have been more different. Dannyl was tall with a mop of curly dark hair while Kay was shorter with floppy blonde hair. They both had girls fighting over them and Lily often thought of them as a nicer James and Sirius. The boys knew Lily and Altaira attended a boarding school in Scotland but knew nothing of their being witches.

"So girlies, are we going out tonight?" asked Dannyl as the sky was beginning to darken.

"Of course." nodded Lily.

"Why wouldn't we?" mocked Altaira.

They dropped off Altaira's car at her house with the boys ridiculing her for being "posh", "If they only knew." thought Lily. They then all filed into Dannyl's car which he then drove badly to this new club that he had heard about via a friend of a friend of a friend.

They walked into a world of smoke and blaring music. This world excited Al; it was so different to her wizarding way of life. "The usual?" asked Dannyl. The girls nodded, Dannyl was the only one of them old enough to get served legally, and soon they were dancing to a band they wouldn't remember in the morning with bottles of beer in their sweating hands. It wouldn't be long until Altaira would be leaning against the chest of the lead singer. He was twisting strands of her hair while she held his hand tightly. She could hear Lily flirting with the bassist, the giggles were unmistakable. Kisses were given out like sweets on Halloween but they meant nothing.

It was gone two in the morning when Altaira and Lily crept back up to Al's room. Soon they fell asleep on Altaira's bed; the duvet covering them both, their shoes still on. James and Sirius would never have imagined what had happened that night. To tell the truth, they didn't even know Altaira McLaggen existed. Not yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - I don't own anything you recognise. If you've been wondering what Al looks like google Jenny from Gossip Girl season two, season one is how she looked before the summer. I want to thank:

_collisionprone_

_Main Source of Annoyance_

_XxWhiteAngelxX_

_Nes4597_

_Maille Makeout_

_siriusfanno1_

_YANIsweetness7_

_maddheart8181_

_Joker's Lover_

A special thanks to _Princess3975 _who was this story's first reviewer and said some lovely things which I hope you all agree with. J

Please review! I'm really enjoying writing this story, it's helping me to de-stress from exams. My exams keep on getting postponed due to the snow. They were meant to be over by now but I've still got 3 and half to do. L

Chapter 2

Altaira's eyes fluttered open, her world still slightly blurry. She sat up as her eyes focused; now she could make out the time her clock read, "Shit, shit, shit! Lily! Wake up!" She kicked Lily, who slowly began to wake up. Like dragons you are supposed to let a sleeping Lily lie, but this was an emergency.

"What?" moaned Lily sitting up slowly, her hair all mussed up from being under a pillow.

"Look at the frickin' time." said Al as she jumped out of bed.

Lily looked at her watch; her eyes widening, "Shit, shit, shit!" As she too emerged from the bed like a hibernating bear from its cave.

Altaira was now partially dressed, in her lacy bra and a pair of grey skinny jeans and was rifling through her wardrobe for her lace tank top.

"I thought your mum was gonna wake us up?" asked Lily as she fastened the fly of her denim miniskirt. "So did I." grimaced Altaira. It was now half-past nine, they had an hour and a half until the train left and they couldn't be late. The train didn't wait for anyone.

"Al? Where's my wand?" asked a worried Lily. Al was brushing her hair but she turned her head to look around while she continued to do so, "Erm… Under my hat I think." Lily's amazing green eyes lit up like the jewels they were. "Actually Lils, pass me that hat."

An hour and twenty minutes later Altaira and Lily were running through Kings Cross until they reached the familiar barrier between two platforms. Together they passed through onto their platform where the amazingly red train stood. It was then that the laughter started… and the stitches. They lugged their trunks onto the train and found themselves an empty compartment. Soon it was eleven and the train pulled away, in about fifteen minutes it would be time for the prefects meeting that they both needed to attend. Altaira adjusted her scarf that was tied loosely around her neck. Lily's large cat, Lucy, was sat next to Al's ginger kneazle, Dorian, on a seat all to themselves. "My eyeliner isn't smudged is it?" asked Al as she searched for her compact mirror.

"Let's see?" Altaira looked up, "Nope, you're fine."

Then there came a rumble, "Lily? Was that you?"

Lily blushed slightly and nodded. Al stood up and opened the door, "Where you going?" asked a puzzled Lily.

"Going to find you, my Lilydoll, some food."

"You don't have to do that."

"Seriously honey I do. I'm not sitting here for the next couple of hours until the trolley comes with your stomach making that much noise." Lily rolled her eyes but waved dismissively, "Fine." Altaira walked down the busy train corridor, she was quite conscious that people were staring at her but what the fuck. That was kinda the point, they could whisper all they wanted, "Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. This stopped the whispers but the stares continued all the same. She looked out a window as she passed it; they were racing through the English countryside at a rate of knots. She smiled; she loved returning to Hogwarts after a summer of city life.

"Sirius. Get. Up." moaned James as he stood by his best friend's messy bed.

"Fuck off James." glared Sirius as he attempted to hide his head under a pillow. James was already dressed in his jeans and Gryffindor jumper while Sirius Black was still in his boxers.

"Whatever Padfoot. No pancakes for you then." James turned and walked out of his best friend's bedroom with a sly smile on his face.

Sirius Black then sat up, his midnight black hair falling over his face. "Damn." He couldn't miss out on Mrs P's pancakes. He was going to have to get out of bed. He reluctantly pulled his toned body out of the confines of his warm bed.

Five minutes later he was walking down the stairs of the Potter mansion in Godrics Hollow, dressed in a tight grey t-shirt and black jeans. He found the Potters sitting down at the kitchen table. James and his father were shovelling in pancakes like there was no tomorrow, as usual and he soon would be joining them, while Mrs P carefully cut hers up. She smiled brightly, "Good morning Sirius. Pancake?"

"How could I resist Mrs P?" He grinned sitting down after grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You never have managed to before." Mr Potter laughed.

They all started to laugh at this. Things were so easy with the Potters, everyone was family to them. With his family, family weren't even family.

Sirius received his plate full of pancakes from Katya the house elf and began to shovel them in as well.

"So looking forward to the first match of the season boys?" asked Henry Potter, he and his wife attended every game Gryffindor played.

"Yep." smiled Sirius; he loved the feel of his beater's bat in his hand.

"Well we are going to need plenty of practice this year as Ravenclaw are going to be hard to beat." sighed James although everyone knew how happy he was to be captain and he was determined that they'd win the cup this year.

The journey from Godrics Hollow to London was quick as they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, where Sirius and James had a second breakfast. The walk was then relatively leisurely to the station, the Potters didn't like to apparate considering the size of the boys' trunks. A couple of hours later James and Sirius had joined Remus and Peter in their compartment. Remus was looking less ill than usual as he had spent the summer in the south of France, Peter was looking normally shifty. Remus was reading some book on experimental charms while James glanced through Quidditch through the Ages.

"So who'd you reckon first?" asked Sirius.

"What?" asked James.

"My first conquest." said Sirius rolling his eyes like it was so obvious. "There's Sophie, Kat, Grace…"

"Is there any girl you haven't 'conquered'?" asked Remus not looking up from his book.

"Lily Evans." laughed Sirius.

"You dare." growled James.

"When did you last tell her you love her?" mocked Sirius. James wisely and unusually ignored Sirius, "For Merlin's sake Prongs. I'm just playing with you."

Sirius walked around the compartment, obviously bored. From where he was now he could see clearly out of the glass door. His eyes perked up as a girl came into his line of sight. She looked about his age, hot and he didn't recognize her. She was perfect. She must be an exchange student from Salem or Beauxbatons, so hot and foreign. He strode across the compartment and out of the door, "Watch a master at work boys." he grinned.

Remus looked out at where Sirius was going and a knowing smile erupted on his face. "What?" asked James.

"Just wait."

Altaira had checked in with some of her fellow Ravenclaws but no luck, no one had any food. You would have thought someone would have brought something. She tossed her hair over her right shoulder as she walked. Suddenly out of no where came Sirius Black who proceeded to attach his lips to hers. She froze, "What the fuck!" she thought. He pulled back smirking, "So what's your name Gorgeous?" In return Altaira McLaggen pulled back her fist before colliding it with his pretty boy face. He recoiled in pain as she walked away. Several people had left their compartments and had witnessed the incident including the Marauders. James and Peter's mouths were hanging open while Remus was silently laughing. She smiled when she saw Remus, "Hey Remus. Good summer?" she asked.

"Fairly. You?"

"Better than usual. You don't happen to have any food on you?" she asked.

Remus pulled out a bar of chocolate, "Remember prefects' meeting in ten."

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

Al turned and waved at Remus as she began to walk away. She stopped at the motionless Sirius, "It's been six years arsehole. Learn my name yourself." she glared. Oh Sirius Black gonna pay for that, he really was.


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Chapter Three is here! Yay! I'm really pleased with all the feedback I've received for this story. It makes me smile. J So thanks to:

_**YANIsweetness7**_

_**Pearl of Hope**_

_FireIce87_

_**KrisCheshee**_

_LilyFlower94_

_**Princess3975**_

_BelleJay_

_PublicWarning_

_JasperControlsMyEmotions_

_lilybelle101_

_**XxWhiteAngelxX**_

A special thanks to those in bold who reviewed. I love it went I get reviews. (Take that as unsubtle hint. **REVIEW!**)

Chapter 3

Altaira made her way back to her compartment trying to re-gather her cool. It was just a bloody kiss; it wasn't like it was her first, oh no there had definitely been predecessors to Sirius in that department. The punch was more about the fact he didn't know who the hell she was. Although if Lily found out about Sirius commandeering her lips Lily would turn badass. That would be frickin' hilarious to watch she couldn't let Lily get herself in trouble over such stupid guy. Al would make James' life a living hell if he had done that to Lily but even he had more tact than that. She could imagine Sirius and James questioning Remus about her right now; Remus would be acting all cool and nonchalant as usual, not wanting to give her away. Remus was the only Marauder Al got on with, the only one who had noticed she existed; she was partners with him in Arthimancy as Lily had been paired up with Mary Macdonald sadly. She was now outside their compartment; she took a deep breath and entered.

Altaira found Lily all curled up reading her book on Joan Jett who was their shared idol. She tossed the bar of chocolate at her best friend, "Courtesy of Mr Lupin." she smiled.

Lily tore it open, "Sometimes I want to marry that boy." Altaira opened her mouth but Lily got their first, "Not a word Al." Altaira pretended to zip her mouth shut while she rolled her eyes.

Lily broke a bit of chocolate off and fed it to Lucy who purred appreciatively. She then took an enthusiastic bite herself and smiled contently.

Five minutes later Altaira started waving her hands in the air and doing a flourish of signals that Lily didn't understand. Lily sighed, "Fine. Speak."

"Prefects' meeting. Oh and James' heart will be broken."

"Shit. Lucy, Dorian guard the compartment." she said staring sternly at their pets who seemed to ignore her. "Al come on, we need to go." Lily dragged her best friend off of her seat and out of the compartment. They made their way to the Prefects' Carriage where they burst in during the middle of the head girl's speech. Hayley sighed, "Sit down Lily, Altaira. We're just getting started." Hayley Abbott was a pretty Hufflepuff seventh year with long golden hair and kind brown eyes. She was shadowed by the head boy, Luca Zabini. Luca came from a pureblood Italian family although his family were not death eaters he and his brother were still in Slytherin.

It was a good hour before they left the meeting, their brains now filled with timetables and rotas. Lily yawned while Al stretched, "God that was dull. Next year you better not put me through that when you are head girl. And don't give me that look. Of course you are going to be head girl." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Wait up!" The girls turned around to see Remus running towards them.

"Hi Remus." smiled Lily. Lily liked how Remus hadn't commented on her and Al's changed appearances like everyone else had. If only he didn't have the problem off associating with pillocks like Potter and Black.

"How's your hand?" asked Remus as he and the girls walked along the train.

"Your hand?" asked Lily confused.

"From when she punched Sirius." said Remus thinking that Altaira had already told Lily.

"Why the hell did you do that Al?" Lily generally frowned upon violence. Altaira called her the hypocritical Buddhist due to this combined with her short leash when James Potter was involved.

Altaira sighed, "Do the honours Remus." It would be better if she didn't tell Lily herself, less chance of physical harm occurring. For her anyway.

"Well… the thing is… he kissed her." Remus eventually blurted out, he too wary of Lily.

"He did what?" growled Lily.

It was then that the fury began to grow in Lily's eyes. Al was too late to stop her and Lily's petite form had begun to run away.

"Where's she going?" asked a perplexed Remus.

"Guess." said Al rolling her eyes.

"Ah."

"Exactly." It was then that Remus and Al chased after their furious flame haired friend. Lily was unusually fast for someone who walked leisurely everywhere, Altaira was faster due to playing quidditch with her brother and cousins. Although she had refused to try out for the house team on sheer principle.

They were too late to prevent her bursting into the remaining Marauders' compartment. They all immediately stopped talking and Sirius folded up a piece of parchment and handed it to James.

James' eyes lit up, "This is rather unexpected Lily, you are looking…"

"I'm not here to see you Potter." she said rolling her eyes. "You!" she said, pointing an accusatory finger at Sirius Black.

"Sorry Prongs but Evans has made her choice." he grinned. He continued to do so until Lily pulled out her wand and backed him towards the wall. Peter just sat there gob smacked while James looked rather perplexed, "Lily?" he frowned.

It was with Sirius backed against the wall that Remus and Al rushed in. Al clutched her side and spoke breathlessly, "Don't Lils, he not fucking worth it."

It was then that Sirius made the connection and gulped; he had seen Lily angry before, they all had, but never before had he felt the brunt of anger. "I must give James props." he thought.

"Oh I know that. But he's gonna pay." she growled through thin lips.

Al sighed and fluffed her hair. Lily was terrible when she was like this, Al could do almost nothing to stop her. Giving up she sat down on the seat next to James.

"So Jamsieboy. What time of the year do you think you and Lils will get married in? Cause I was thinking Winter." she smiled.

This caught everyone's attention, "What?" she shrugged, "I like to plan ahead."

"No you don't." muttered Lily as she turned towards Al and away from Sirius who breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought we talked about this." she frowned.

"About what?" Al said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Don't give me that crap McLaggen, you know full well what." said Lily putting her hands on her hips.

"McLaggen…" muttered Sirius, he still didn't know who she was. The only McLaggen he knew was Crawford McLaggen who was three years older than him and had been the Gryffindor keeper.

"And stop trying to save Black. He's a pig and he deserves what I was gonna give him."

"Sweetie I think he's been punished enough. Like half the school saw me punch him, he's never gonna live that down." Al smiled.

"Fine…" grumbled Lily, "but he's got to apologise." Lily turned back to Sirius. An expectant look on her face, "We're waiting."

"I'm sorry." said Sirius although the girls doubted he really meant it.

"Barely good enough." said a fed up Lily who turned and left the compartment.

"You owe me." said Al as she too left, "Bye Remus."

Sirius ran out of the compartment after them, "Wait! Who are you? What's your name?"

Al turned around, "Sorry no spoilers. Figure it out." she said with an evil grin upon her glossy lips. Her hair spun as she turned back and began to talk with Lily once more as they walked away. Sirius watched as her and Lily disappeared into their compartment shutting the door behind them.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and left the hallway to rejoin his friends in their compartment.

"You okay mate?" asked a concerned James.

Sirius ignored him, "Remus?" he asked.

Remus shook his head, "I value my life far too much to answer that question."

Sirius sighed and slouched into his seat, "Who the hell is she?" he thought to himself as the train continued to tear across the countryside.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the lack of updates of late, I have a policy that I'll only post a new chapter when I've finished the one following it. So I have finished Chapter Five now so I can post Chapter Four. It's a weird system but it's how I work. I also haven't wanted to rush this story and ruin Al's character, making her a Mary-Sue and all. **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Main Source of Annoyance**_

_**MissLovett**_

_Dani-Dani-Dani _

_**Princess3975**_

_Artemis'hunters_

_InTheDarkestHowers_

_**luckystarx**_

_nessa1998_

_mackenizie13123_

_x-Pick'n'Mix-x_

_**Javalon14**_

Chapter 4

Altaira sat down while Lily continued to stand glaring at her. Al looked up at her, "What?" she asked.

"Why the hell did you stop me? Do you actually like Black?" she said scathingly.

"You think I think that asshole?" spluttered Altaira who then proceeded to laugh, "Really Lily? How are you top in the year again?" Lily still stood there looking annoyed, "Of course not." scoffed Al, "I did it for you. I'm not gonna let Sirius Bloody Black ruin your chances at head girl."

"Really?" asked Lily smiling.

"How do you even need to ask." replied Al. Lily rushed over and gave her a rib breaking hug. "Lils." No response. "Lily." Nothing. "Lily I need to fucking breathe."

"Oh." said Lily removing her arms, "Did you notice the black eye starting to come up on Black's face?" asked Lily.

Al nodded, "I always knew there was a reason I had been gifted with a mean right hook." she kidded.

"He still needs to pay." frowned Lily.

"Sweetie, you think I'm gonna let him get away with it? Not a chance in heck. I am feeling rather devious."

"Really." mocked Lily, "Altaira Persephone McLaggen, devious? I don't know if I can cope." Altaira rolled her eyes, "Does he still not know your name?" Lily asked.

"Apparently neither does James which is odd considering his mum is my godmother. Now I think about it, you should marry James just to get Mrs P's chocolate cake recipe. Heck, I'd marry him for that."

"Is it that good?" wondered Lily.

"It's mind blowing. Don't tell me you're considering it?" said Al in all seriousness. Lily shook her head, "Of course not."

"I've just realised that James is my god brother. That would make you my god sister in law." Al laughed.

"That would be so cool." smiled Lily, "Apart from the whole married to Potter part of it."

"So the backbone of the whole concept then." said Al raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

Lily sat down and immediately Lucy jumped onto her lap, "Aaaw… whose a pretty girl?" she crooned stroking her cat and feeding her another bit of chocolate.

"You spoil that cat." said Al as Dorian glared at Lucy.

"Well you are just jealous as Dorian doesn't love you."

"He does so!" insisted Altaira, she reached out a hand towards Dorian. Dorian decided that now would be the time to play up and scratched her. "Grrr… Dorian. Bad Kneazle!" Lily smiled triumphantly. "Wipe that smile off your face Miss Evans before I do it for you."

Lily batted her eyelashes at Al, "No! Don't give me the eyes!". Al covered her face with her hands. Lily laughed. "You're just mean Lily." sulked Altaira.

"Well so are you."

"True." Al smiled wryly.

"So who are you dorm mates with again?" asked Lily tucking her hair behind her ear, which was pierced twice.

"Nora, Marina, Carmen and Blair." sighed Al, "How the hell Carmen got into Ravenclaw I will never know."

"She still infatuated with Black?"

"Obviously. It's her entire personality, sluttiness and a Sirius fan girl. I kinda pity her."

"Nora and the others?"

"They're okay but pretty dull. Mary still desperate to be friends?" Lily shook her head and Al's eyes widened, "Really?".

"Oh no she wants to be best friends."

"I'd like to see her try and take you away from me. As my right hook is obviously effective."

"How much trouble do you reckon you'll get in?"

"For punching Black? None. He's too much of a big man to admit it."

On the other side of the train Sirius was trying to mend his bruised eye and ego, "So what's her name?" he asked Remus again.

Remus sighed, "I'm not telling you, for the tenth time. That would defeat the purpose."

"Prongs?"

"Absolutely clueless Padfoot." said James apologetically.

"Wormtail?"

"Don't look at me."

Remus laughed to himself, sometimes his friends were utter idiots. One - he'd mentioned she was a prefect. Two - Lily had called her McLaggen. It didn't take a genius to work out who she was. James and Sirius were at the top of the year along with him, Lily and Al but they still lacked some general intelligence. Al had allowed herself to blend into the background and they hadn't noticed her at all. Let alone now after she had changed her appearance so drastically. It now suited her real personality that he had glimpsed when working with her over the last couple of years. Peter could be excused. He pretty much generally was an idiot.

"So," said James trying to change the subject, "have you decided on your first girl of sixth year?"

"Carmen, I think." James raised an eyebrow as did Remus but Peter looked on admirably.

"Slutty McSlutslut?" asked James, "Didn't she sleep with like half of the year?"

"Your point?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Don't bother, James. You know what he's like." said Remus closing his book.

Sirius smirked, "I hear she's very flexible." James laughed, genuinely amused by Sirius' view on life.

Carmen Banks was a sixth year Ravenclaw, though many considered the Sorting Hat mistaken. She was five foot six, taller than Lily but shorter than Altaira, she came from money but was decidingly tacky. Short skirts, cleavage, an overload of make up and a voice that was just plain irritating made her the bitchy pain in Al's ass.

Lily and Al were sat in their compartment; discussing the merits of a new Jaybirds album when Carmen walked in, "So it's true. Little Altaira and Lily grew up over the summer." quipped Carmen.

"Do you have a problem Banks? Can we help you with something?" asked Al, faking sweetness.

"I heard that you, McLaggen, slapped Siri."

"Siri, really?" scoffed Lily making retching sounds. A smile erupted on Altaira McLaggen's face.

"I **punched **someone called Sirius Black but slap someone called Siri, nope you are mistaken about that." retorted Al.

Al stood up as Carmen walked over to her, Carmen stopped with her face only a few centimetres from Al's.

"Just watch out McLaggen. No one messes with Siri." growled Carmen.

"Oh no Lily! I'm frickin terrified! What will Carmen do to me?" Al mocked.

Carmen ignored her and turned to walk away. "I take it Carmen, you're still in love with said Siri." Carmen glared back. "Just thought you ought to know that he kissed me." said Al with an evil grin.

Carmen stormed out, slamming the door behind her and Lily began to laugh, "Her face." she giggled as they high-fived.

"What is her fascination with Black?" asked Al, "Speaking from experience he isn't that great a kisser."

"Whatever babes." smiled Lily as she pulled out her wand, "Caffe realivo." Out of seemingly nowhere two mugs of steaming coffee appeared, Lily then passed one to her best friend.

Al took a sip, "Mmm… Black with two sugars, exactly how I like it."

"Thought you deserved it." Lily smiled, "And it was either this or vodka and it's a tad early for vodka."

"It's never to early for vodka." said Al under the billowing steam of her coffee.

"Al!"

"Leave off Lily, it's been a tough morning."

"Don't deny it, you love the drama."

"That's utter bull Lily and you know it!"

"I believe that as much as I believe I'll marry Potter!"

"Finally you accept it." sighed Al as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Lily.

"Off to tell my future brother-in-law that the wedding's on, of course." Lily glared at her friend, "Or not." Al said sitting back down. Lily looked triumphantly over at Al with Al glaring back and folding her arms.

At this point the Hogwarts Express was still speeding through the English countryside and it would be a while before they reached Hogsmead Station. Although everyone on that train was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts none quite as much as Sirius Black who truly was returning home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several hours later and everyone was sat in the Great Hall. The amount of noise was incredible; newly sorted first years babbling, second years acting as if the school was theirs, while everyone else told stories of their summers. Dumbledore sat watching on while his students filled their plates with a great variety of food. This food had been prepared with great care by the house elves that worked in the kitchens, they took pride in the way they looked after the residents of school. Despite the fact very few people knew of their existence.

At the Ravenclaw table Altaira was surrounded by the intellectuals of Hogwarts but despite their high class standings the Ravenclaws loved to gossip just like those in other houses so the stares she received had been anticipated. On either side of her sat Marina Bartlett and Joshua Stern, both key members of the Quidditch team. Joshua was this year's Captain and was doing his best to convince the reluctant McLaggen to represent her house.

"Come on Altaira! We NEED to beat Gryffindor this year." he moaned.

"Well you'll just have to do it without me then." she sighed as her peas rolled across her plate as she lifted it.

Marina was an American transfer from last year and her New York accent still made her stick out like a sore thumb. As usual Marina had spent her summer in the Caribbean and had returned to the Scottish Castle incredibly tanned. At 5'11" Marina was even taller than Altaira and her long dark hair was rumoured to have inspired a Weird Sisters' song. Despite Marina's popularity she still remained very grounded and hated the way in which the American Press hounded her family, her father being a notable wizarding politician and her mother a model. Al had forgotten about the American when discussing the sixth year Ravenclaws with lily earlier.

Al glared at Josh as he continued to ramble on about Quidditch, "Okay I'll drop it." he huffed. Marina smiled wryly as Joshua stabbed a sausage in frustration.

"Simmer-down Joshie-boy."

"Well Marina, you obviously didn't play against Gryffindor last year."

"Then enlighten me oh great one." she laughed.

"Potter." said Joshua as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"James Potter?" asked a puzzled Marina.

"Who else?"

"So what's the problem?"

"He's a dictator! Amazing! The plays he comes up with! And then with Black…" Josh sighed.

"Wait Sirius Black?" Josh nodded. "Al, didn't you punch him on the train?"

Al nodded, "Your point is what exactly?"

"Well… If and this is a big IF. If you happened to be playing against Black then…"

Josh and Al's eyes lit up and a smile was shared between the three.

On the other side of the Great Hall; at the Gryffindor table, Lily Evans had found herself, somehow, sat between James and Sirius. The two boys were shovelling food, elbows everywhere while Lily carefully carved up her turkey. Remus lacked his friend's gusto while Peter tried to keep up with Sirius, failing miserably.

"So Lily?" asked Sirius, his mouth full.

"Don't even bother Black." she said staring down at her plate. Remus smiled at his friend, rubbing it in.

"Come on Evans!" he begged, "I know her last name's McLaggen, tell me her first."

"If you don't know her name after five years Black then why should I tell you now?"

"Help him out Lily." James smiled.

"Actually Potter you should know as well. Even more so than Black in fact."

James and Sirius looked at her bewildered, "There. That's a clue."

"What the hell…" muttered Sirius, "You suck at giving clues Evans."

"Not my fault if you can't figure it out." grinned Lily evilly.

Sirius sighed in defeat. James took that as a sign it was his turn to badger Lily.

"So Lily, what did you do this summer?""The usual - stayed at… McLaggen's. Hung out. Went to some parties." she said before putting her fork to her mouth.

James looked shell shocked, these weren't very Lily-ish things to do. Remus was stunned, Lily was talking to James and not angrily or with contempt. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't Remus. Don't." she said, "I think Blondie's brainwashed you."

Sirius looked up. "And no Sirius her name is not Blondie McLaggen." she laughed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to say that."

"Sure you weren't." she smiled.

"I'll just call her that until I find out her real name."

"God, what have I done." groaned Miss Evans. Sirius, pleased with himself, watched as the food before him was replaced with pudding. Plates laden with profit roles, ice cream, cakes; all begging to be devoured. Peter's eyes lit up, 2I love Hogwarts." he grinned reaching for his dessert spoon.

Lily's eyes also lit up; her love of all things sweet was well known throughout the school, James had on numerous occasions tried to soften her up with a box of Honeyduke's finest. She quickly heaped a pile of apple crumble onto her plate along with a large scoop of ice cream.

At the Ravenclaw table Altaira too had chosen the apple crumble and was slowly spooning it into her mouth in between talking to Marina.

"I have severely underestimated your evilness M. I must apologise as that is a most excellent plan."

"What can I say." laughed Marina toying with her slice of chocolate cake.

"So you will have the pleasure of rooming with me and our friend the slut of Ravenclaw."

"is she really that bad?"

"Uh huh." nodded Joshua, his mouth full of cake.

"Close your mouth J, I really don't need to see mushed up cake." said Al, looking away.

Marina and Altaira looked towards the Gryffindor table, "So on Lily's right that's James and Sirius to her left?"

"Yup. Oh and don't tell them my name/" Marina looked puzzled. "Don't ask."

Marina disregarded it, "And across from them. The small one's Peter and the taller one is…"

"Remus." replied Al, slurping her pumpkin juice.

"Remus." smiled Marina before quickly looking away from the sandy-haired boy who sat laughing at his friends. Altaira smiled knowingly but quickly straightened her face. Marina and Remus. Remus and Marina. Another couple to fix up. And Dorea Potter's chocolate cake recipe wasn't her only motivation to get James and Lily together, although if she managed to get her hands on that she wouldn't complain. James and Lily actually looked really sweet together, especially when James refused to back down and they looked like an old married couple. Lily and James were both so stubborn, annoyingly so in fact. In Lily wanted to get up at five so she could go on the London tourist bus then that's what they'd do, no matter how tired al looked and felt.

It wasn't that Altaira enjoyed setting up her friends; she just wanted to see them happy, whether they thought they'd be so or not.

Back at the Gryffindor table Lily was frowning at her crumble, obviously trying to restrain her anger. James was talking some crap about quidditch; involving about how Gryffindor will crush everyone this year, how conceited could you be? "The teams haven't even been announced yet." thought Lily.

"So Lily? Are you going to come cheer us on this year?" asked James, "You there would certainly help us win."

"Who says you're going to win." Lily growled and James' face turned.

"I don't understand. You want Gryffindor to lose?"

"No." she paused, "I want you to lose!" she stormed standing up, her spoon clattering on the wooden table.

James stared in shock. "Remus." said Lily before turning away.

Remus stood up, "Prefect duty. I'll see you guys later."

"I'll never understand her." said Peter.

"Tell me about it." said James running his fingers through his hair in anguish. "Do you think anyone does?"

"I'll bet you Blondie does." said Sirius looking over at Altaira who was laughing away with Marina. James looked up, "I think, Prongs, we have found your key to Evans."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Altaira's eyes flickered open and her ears were immediately filled with Carmen's moans. Slowly she sat up and fluffed up her hair. She pulled up the camisole strap that had slipped down her shoulder and landed her bare feet onto the floor. A sliver of her flat stomach visible between her camisole and plaid pyjama bottoms, her neatly painted toenails shimmering in the early morning night. She stretched as she walked towards the window and sat on the window seat, watching the rabbits hop across the dewy grass.

"Who's taken my lipstick?" demanded Carmen storming out of their shared bathroom. "It's brand new and I want it back… now!"

Al turned her head and rolled her eyes, "Calm the frack down, who'd want to steal your lipstick?"

Marina giggled from within her bed and Carmen shot daggers at them both.

"You of course McLaggen. As you totally want to steal Siri from me!"

"For Merlin's fucking sake I don't want Black. I hope you two are very happy together. And by the way, your lipstick's on your bed." said a frustrated Altaira. Why did everyone think she and Black were even a possibility? He was well… an idiot, a good looking idiot but an idiot none the less.

Al changed into her uniform while singing a rock/punk classic to herself. She tried to ignore the bratty complaints of Carmen who was doing her makeup. How much mirror time did that girl need. Al stood in front of the other mirror, so that she could apply her makeup. As she framed her eyes in eyeliner she glanced down at her feet, her black Dr Martins tightly laced with blue and silver socks peeping above them. Her black skirt, pleated of course, fell to three inches above her bare knees with its waistband hidden by her grey jumper. She, like all Ravenclaws, had a rim of blue and silver around her jumper. Her tie was loosely tied around the collar of her white shirt. A large silver ring wrapped around her left thumb and bracelets adorned both wrists. From a chain around her neck hung a silver owl charm with sapphire eyes.

She grabbed her bag filled with textbooks, parchment, quills and ink. She subtly rearranged Carmen's books before heading out of the dormitory. Passing through the common room she attached her prefect badge and glanced around. She saw a boy and a girl, obviously first years, stood before a window.

"You two okay?" she asked running a hand through her hair.

"Errmm…" said the boy.

"We can't remember the way to the Great Hall." sighed the girl.

"I'll show you." she said pointing to her badge, "Come on."

And so Altaira led the two first years away from Ravenclaw tower and towards the Great Hall/ "So are you two nervous?" she asked, "I sure was."

"A bit." squeaked the girl, whose name was Hazel. The boy, Jordan, nodded eagerly; his excitement obvious.

"What's your favourite subject?" asked Hazel.

"Errrmmm… Maybe charms or Arthimancy or ancient runes. Actually it could be DADA." She laughed, "I like a lot of subjects." They stepped into the Great Hall to see tables covered in boxes of cereal, racks of toast and plates of cooked meant. Hazel and Jordan joined the other first years while Altaira found a seat all by herself.

She was just adding some yoghurt to her fruit when there was a thump on either side of her. Beside her now sat James and Sirius. Al rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" she sighed.

"Why do we have to want something?" Sirius frowned, "Can't we just want to sit with you?"

"Because you are you. Now why are you badgering me so early in the day?" James glanced at Sirius before speaking, "What are you taking at NEWT McLaggen?" he asked.

"Potions, Charms, DADA, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." she said.

"all Outstandings in OWLS?" asked Sirius.

"Obviously Black, I am a Ravenclaw." Al spooned some yoghurt into her mouth.

"So Lily said she spent the summer at yours."

"Uh huh. She nearly always does, she and her sister don't really get on anymore. So it's better if she stays in London with me." Altaira took a gulp of milk and a bite of toast, her toast was as usual slathered in jam.

"Blondie?" smiled Sirius.

"McLaggen?"

"What?" Sirius and James smiled. "Don not mess with me Potter. Or you Black. I am liable to gouge your eyes out with this spoon." she said waving the spoon slowly in the air surrounding her menacingly. "Never underestimate a girl with cutlery and never ever underestimate me EVER!"

By now the Great Hall was starting to fill up with students groggily filing in. Most of the school mixed freely at meals, with three of the four houses all sitting intertwined. Of course the Slytherins kept to themselves. Lily and Remus and come down together and were sat at the Gryffindor table looking on puzzled at their friends.

"Why are they talking to Altaira? They never talk to Al." asked a worried Lily.

"If you hadn't dragged me off last night then maybe we'd know Lily." frowned Remus.

"Don't get all defensive with me Remus." They were then joined by an equally confused Peter, "What…" he began.

"Don't ask us." sighed Remus.

"How long till she hits either one of them?" grinned Peter who had obviously learnt a lot about Al's temperament in the last day.

"Two minutes." said Lily, manner-of-factly before sipping a cup of tea.

"I say four."

"More like three." said Remus.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is boys?" grinned Lily, "One galleon?"

"Deal!" said Peter with Remus nodding in agreement, both convinced they had won some easy money. They then turned their attention to the Blonde, the Womaniser and the Quidditch Dictator.

"I'll ask you once more. What. Do. You. Want?" glowered Al.

"A favour." sighed James. Al frowned in surprise for a nanosecond before becoming cautious.

"What kind of favour?" sad Altaira warily. James blushed and was suddenly incapable of speech. Sirius sighed, "James wants into Lily's knickers." James began to shake his head in protest but not before Al's palm collided with his cheek.

"You sexist stupid bigheaded prick!" she bellowed as the rest of the Great Hall turned towards them. She picked up her bag and turned to Sirius, "And don't think I don't blame you Black." she threatened with the lasers coming from her eyes, metaphorically of course.

Back at the Gryffindor table Lily smiled, "I expect my money by the end of the day boys, A pleasure doing business with you."

"Sometimes I think I hate you Lily." sighed Remus.

"I better go see she's okay." said Lily watching as her friend stormed out. Lily grabbed a slice of toast before running after Altaira. She soon found Al in the closest girls' bathroom, with Al checking her make up in a mirror.

"Everything okay babes?" said Lily.

"Yeah. Just my god brother and Black being arseholes."

"The usual then" Lily took a bite of toast, "My toast is now cold, screw you McLaggen!"

"We all know you want to do that Evans." said Al with a provocative eyebrow raised.

This caused Lily to smile and she tossed her toast in a nearby bin, "And so does Black obviously."

"I'm not in the mood…" moaned Altaira turning away from the mirror.

"Sorry darling, couldn't resist." smiled Lily. She glanced at her watch, "Shit! We need to get our timetables."

"Ha McGonagall is going to kill you!"

"You mean US! She gives out all the sixth year ones!"

"Frack!" said Al grabbing her bag.

"My thoughts exactly!"


End file.
